marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Maxwell Dillon Nicknames: Max Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Professional criminal, former linesman Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record Identity: known to authorities Marital Status: Divorced Group Affiliation: Sinister Six formerly Emissaries of Evil, Frightful Four Base of Operations: Mobile Origin High-wire lineman Maxwell Dillon was struck by lightning while in contact with power lines still connected to their spool. The unusually configured magnetic field generated by the wound spool of cable and live, high-tension wires induced a body-wide mutagenic change to his nervous system. Dillon found himself transformed into a living electrical capacitor, powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. Place of Birth: Endicott, New York Known Relatives: Jonathan (father, deceased), unnamed mother (deceased), Norma Lynn (ex-wife) First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #9 History Adopting the gaudy garb of a so-called super-villain, the deranged Dillon sought to use his newfound power for personal gain. Electro's first and most frequent nemesis has been the wisecracking, web-slinging super hero known as Spider-Man. He also has battled the blind adventurer Daredevil, the star-spangled Super-Soldier Captain America and the fabled Fantastic Four. Generally, Dillon's criminal actions are governed by his selfish love of money. Hoping to energize his campaign to smear Spider-Man's reputation, The Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson surreptitiously secured Electro's supercharged services to battle the web-slinger on national television. Before an audience of millions, Spider-Man stood triumphant once more. Electro's extended string of ignominious defeats nearly came to an end when the world-weary villain, hungry for respect, attempted to deprive the entire city of power by drawing it into his body. Dillon almost killing himself as a result, again meeting defeat at the hands of Spider-Man. Unable to best the wall-crawler on his own, Electro often has sought strength in numbers. Early in his career, he and five other members of Spider-Man's rogues gallery united under the leadership of Doctor Octopus -- brilliant, respected scientist turned tentacled terror. The inaugural incarnation of the Sinister Six also included the shifty Sandman; the illusion-casting Mysterio; the high-flying, lowdown Vulture; and Kraven the Hunter. The villains' master plan: Pummel the wall-crawler relentlessly until one of them managed to defeat him. The outcome: Spidey 6, bad guys 0. Stinging from their initial failure, the Six stepped up their efforts. With the half-demon Hobgoblin standing in for Kraven, they planned to hold the world for ransom under a cloud of poison gas. Spider-Man was no match for the villains' collective might, but Dr. Octopus deserted Electro and the rest of team when he discovered he could sell the gas as a cure for cocaine addiction. Without Doc Ock's guidance, the Six easily were dispatched by Spider-Man. A subsequent scheme to destroy their treacherous leader ended when the rudderless rogues went their separate ways after failing to achieve their objective. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 165 lbs (75 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Reddish-Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: *'Electrostatic Energy Generation': Electro possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 1,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 100,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electro can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 100,000 volt charge at once. At ten feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Electro can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. Electro can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways: *'Lighting Bolt Projection': The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 1,100 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. *'Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges': Electro can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. *'Electrical Detection': Electro's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electro can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electro can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. *'Electrocution': The electric flux of Electro's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. *'Immunity to Electricity': Electro's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electro cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. *'Recharging': By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely withought diminishing his personal reserves. *'Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions': The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, Electro is able to lift (press) about 500 pounds. *'Disruption of Wall-Crawling Abilities': Electro's powers also can disrupt Spider-Man's electrostatic ability to cling to walls. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Unenhanced by an immediate power source, Electro possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Electro is able to 'ride' electricity. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Recommend Readings *''Amazing Spider-Man #9 (Feb 1964)'' - First Appearance *''Daredevil Volume 1 #2'' *''Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1'' - Battled Spider-Man as a member of the Sinister Six. *''Amazing Spider-Man #82'' Complete List of Electro's Appearances Related Articles * Sinister Six See Also * Character Gallery: Electro (Maxwell Dillon) External Links * References * Marvel Directory * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition 4 ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Divorced Characters Category:American Category:Silver Age Category:Blue Eyes Category:Auburn Hair Category:Sinister Six members Category:Frightful Four members